wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Kindling
'''Princess Kindling '''is a SkyWing princess and the youngest daughter of Queen Spinel. Appearance Princess Kindling, the youngest of the princesses, is a small and demure dragonet, always hiding and making sure to not make a fuss of herself. She has unusual coloring- dark yellow-orange main scales with darker accents. Her horns and spikes are a brownish-orange. Her yellow tones are highlighted by ametrine, which is embedded in her scales. Five each surround her deep orange eyes, and one is nestled between every large back scale break. She also has two earrings on each ear, one of topaz and another of ametrine. A golden band rests around her left horn, with a chunk of some kind of black rock inside. Some suspect this rock to be a chunk of skyfire. Personality Kindling is the least remembered of Spinel's daughters, and for good reason. The princess is quiet and shy, preferring to hide behind her brother Jeopardy at big public events. There's nothing that Kindling likes more than a good romp with the palace's passenger pigeons. She loves animals, and cares for the royal flock of passenger pigeons. It's even at the point where most SkyWings refer to her as "the RainWing princess" due to her slight aversion to eating meat. Kindling hates this, and once, when a SkyWing noble called her that, she cried for hours. Kindling really, really doesn't want to be the queen. She would sooner run away than have that happen, but this hasn't spared her from her sister Scarlet's wrath. Abilities As a pureblooded SkyWing, Kindling has all the average abilities of her tribe. She can breathe fire, has incredible stamina, and can fly extremely fast. However, she has been coddled her whole life, so these skills are rusty at best. Kindling's fire is also noticeably weak- possibly the basis for her name. She cannot damage anyone with it, anything past a light burn, like you would get from touching a hot cauldron. History Princess Kindling was born to Queen Spinel and King Merlin as their last-hatched. Her older siblings were Prince Tailwind, Princess Cerise, Prince Jeopardy, Princess Scarlet, and Princess Saffron. As the youngest, Kindling's existence was simple. It was nigh-on impossible that she would inherit the throne, what with her stunning sister Cerise clearly winning the hearts of the Sky Kingdom and three other princesses ahead of her. Kindling and her older brother, Jeopardy, along with their sister Saffron, all grew up very close. Once they got older, Scarlet's menacing plans became obvious when the sweet Saffron was found murdered. Terrified, Jeopardy began to draw the two remaining sisters closer in an effort to protect them. One of his steps in this was recruiting two SkyWing soldiers to protect Kindling at all times and to spy for him. These SkyWings turned out to be Osprey, Shrike and, later, Roc. Despite all their efforts, they failed to stop her sister, and after Scarlet killed Cerise, challenged Spinel and killed her, both Kindling and Jeopardy were put to death for 'treason'. Her story is told in The Song of the Blind One. Trivia * Kindling is small bits of paper or wood used to start a fire. * Kindling's plot forms the story arc for the second section of TSOTBO, the ''Guard ''arc. Gallery Kindling profile.jpg|Kindling bust - by Rainbow KindlingTemplate_RP.png|Kindling reference - by Platypus Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters